Where do we go from here?
by The Steel Angel
Summary: A drastic turn of events make Cassie question her relationship with Jake. f/f slash!


**Where do we go from here?**   
**By Wc101**   
**Song By Filter**

  
  
  
  


**_Authors Notes - Edited for FFN ~Grumble grumble~ But here's the gist of it. It's a slash fic. Primarily C/R, but J/T can be found for those who look hard enough. The only thing missing is the short sex scene... WILL become chaptered...R and R please..._**   
  


Nuts.   
That's what I wanted.   
Nice, big, salty nuts. Any color would do, any shape was fine. I just wanted some nuts. I wanted to nibble on them, oh, I could almost taste them...Just no peanuts. But walnuts, almonds, cashews, pistachio's... Yum! At least, that's what my mouse brain was telling me. Why was I a mouse, you ask?   
Simple. We'd been having a mouse problem in the barn lately. I was trying to found out how they were getting in. I scuttled around on the wooden floor, sniffing the damp air, when it struck! Hard, yellow talons wrapped around me. Stupid of me to leave the barn door open! The mouse, on the other hand, was in a state of shrieking terror. I hadn't even heard the bird coming. It must have been an owl. What other bird hunts at night?   
Scared you, didn't I? > The owl said. I was puzzled for a minute, then angry beyond belief.   
Jake!!! you insensitive jerk!!!" I screamed.   
I was in the neighborhood...Care to explain why you're out here playing mouse? > He asked.   
NO I would NOT! Now put me down!!! > I yelled. Jake laughed, and set me down on the floor.   
"Now," he said, once we were both demorphed. "Why exactly were you a mouse?" He asked.   
"This isn't MY interrogation!" I yelled, pushing him up against a wall. "Why did you do that?!?!?" I demanded. He looked stunned. "Well?!" I asked angrily. I was breathing heavily.   
"Gee, Cassie...I'm sorry." He said. I pulled back and turned away.   
"What the hell were you thinking?" I said, a tear coming to my eye.   
"Are you crying?" Jake asked, and put one of his hands on my shoulder.   
"You really scared me..." I said weakly. "I thought you were going to eat me," I said.   
"Cassie, I'm sorry." He repeated. I sniffled and wiped my eyes.   
"It's okay... do you need anything?" I asked. He kicked the ground lightly with his left foot, and looked down.   
"I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow," he said shyly. I grinned. Revenge time.   
"Awww, is wittle Jakey-wakey trying to ask me out on a date?" I said in a baby-like voice. Jake looked at me, then started blushing furiously. It was quite a sight to see. the redness came up from his neck and spread over his face like a wave.   
"Fine. Forget it." He said, and turned to walk away. I rolled my eyes. The male ego is such a fragile thing. I grabbed his wrist, causing him to stop, and turn back to look at me.   
"I'm just kidding, Jake." I said, giggling.   
"So what do you say?" he asked.   
"Hm....sure." I said. He smiled.   
"Great. I'll pick you up at around seven then?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled again, and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks, Cassie." He said, and remorphed to owl. Bye. > He said. I waved as he flapped away. I sighed, closed up the barn, and walked back inside.   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  


I folded the last pair of my dad's pants, and stacked them neatly in his suitcase. "You're a life saver, sweet heart." He said, fumbling with his tie in the mirror. I laughed.   
"You just need to learn how to pack, daddy." I said.   
"Now now, Cassie. You know that you can't teach an old dog new tricks." My mother said. She was putting her makeup on.   
"Hey!" My dad said, slightly offended. My parents were going to New York for a national Veterinarian meeting. Even though it was summer, I couldn't go. Being an Animorph kind of cuts into your social life. I'd be staying at Rachel's for the next week, since my parents think I'm still a ten year old.   
"Are you sure I can't stay here?" I pleaded.   
"Cassie, we've been over this. Your father and I would feel much better if we knew there was an adult taking care of you." My mother said.   
"But I'm almost an adult!" I whined. My father turned to stare at me.   
"An adult wouldn't whine about being treated like a child." He said. I growled. He was right. I had to use my trump card.   
"What about the animals?" I asked.   
"Shemaine is going to come over to check on them." She said. I growled again. I hated Shemaine. She was one of the head vets at the Gardens. She thought I was incompetent.   
"Come on, we're ready to go." Dad said, and picked up his suitcase. I sighed, and headed out to the car. I snickered slightly when I went around to my own side. Little did Mommy and Daddy know, that I had a set of keys made for the house.   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  


"We'll see you in a week, sweet heart." Mom said, hugging me. Again. I hugged back half-heartedly.   
"Yeah yeah," I said.   
"We love you." My dad called from the car.   
"Love you too." I called back as they drove away. I picked up my suitcase, and walked up to the front door of Rachel's house. Funny, seemed so long since I'd been over here on something as routine as spending the night. I rang the doorbell, and about three seconds later, the door swung wide open.   
"Hi Cassie!" It was Sara, Rachel's little sister. I smiled.   
"Hey Sara...Where's your sister?" I asked. She pointed upstairs. I patted her head. "Thanks." I said, and headed upstairs. I went to Rachel's door, which was shut, and knocked lightly. "Rach?" I asked.   
"Come on in, Cassie." She replied. I opened the door, to find out that Rachel's fold-away bed had already been set out for me. Rachel herself, was laying on her own bed, on her stomach, reading a magazine.   
"Hey," I greeted. She put down her magazine, and walked over to me. She took my suitcase, and put it at the foot of my bed. "What's up?" I asked her, trying to make conversation.   
"Nothing really." She said. "And you?"   
"Nothing," I grumbled. Rachel just smirked.   
"Buck up, Cassie. This week'll be fun." She said.   
"What're you happy about? You're never happy." I asked suspiciously.   
"I'm happy because this is a normal situation, instead of an... abnormal situation." She said meaningfully.   
"Ohhh..." I said. She meant no Yeerks. Yes, that was a good thing. Well, good for the moment. If we didn't hear anything for a while, which we hadn't, it usually meant that the Yeerks were planning something big.   
"So, what do you want to do today? We could hit the mall, catch a movie, see how many cinnamon buns Ax can fit in his mouth at one time," she said. We both laughed.   
"Actually, I kind of have something planned for tonight," I admitted. Rachel grinned evilly.   
"Jake?" she asked. I nodded sheepishly. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you two got together and went on a real date." She said.   
"It's not really a date..." I insisted. "We're just going to get something to eat."   
"In other words, a date." Rachel said.   
"Rachel, this is hard enough without you-" she cut me off in mid sentence by grabbing my hands.   
"We've got to go shopping!" She squealed, and proceeded to drag, yes, literally drag me downstairs.   
"Rachel!!!" I protested. She put a finger up to my lips, to hush me.   
I bit it.   
"Now that was uncalled for," she said, waving her finger in the air.   
"I don't want to go shopping." I said quietly.   
"Come on, Cassie! It'll be fun!" She pleaded. I folded my arms across my chest. No way was I going to give in.   
"No." I said firmly. Rachel grinned.   
"Remember the time I saved you from being infested?" She asked, grinning. I snorted, and smirked.   
"It was your fault I got captured in the first place." I reminded her.   
"That's not the point!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes.   
"Fine, Rachel. I'll go shopping." I said, knowing that she would just pester me until I gave in anyway. She celebrated for a few seconds, then grabbed my arms, and proceeded to drag me out of the house.   


***   


"Oooh! This one is perfect! Light blue is _definitely_ your color, Cassie." Rachel said. I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress Rachel had picked out for me wasn't half bad. Actually, it was really pretty. And the color _did_ fit. It was a little short, but nothing is perfect. I had to admit, Rachel had mall skill. "Jake is going to wet himself when he sees you." She said.   
"That's a mental image I could do without, thank you." I said. Rachel giggled. I changed back into my regular clothes, and paid for the dress. Rachel and I walked out of the store, back out into the busy Saturday morning mall.   
"Hungry?" Rachel asked.   
"A little, what do you feel like?" I asked.   
"As crazy as it sounds....I could go for a Cinnamon bun." She said, and we started walking. As we passed by the video arcade, two very familiar faces joined us.   
"How are my two favorite females today?" Marco asked, slinging an arm around each of our necks. I giggled.   
"How's my favorite midget today?" Rachel retorted.   
"Ouch. You're hot today." Marco replied.   
"Hi Marco. Hi A...Phillip." I said, glancing at Ax. He was carrying a small teddy bear. "What's with the bear?" I asked.   
"His name is Cinnamon. Amon. Notice how the brown and white swirls resemble the patterns on a delicious cinnamon bun. Un. Buh un." Ax said. Rachel and I glanced at Marco. He put on an innocent face.   
"What? He wanted to play the crane machine. He's a natural, too." Marco said. "So, where are you two going?"   
"Cinnabon." I said without thinking. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them. Ax looked up immediately.   
"Cinnamon buns? Bunzah?" He asked.   
"Thanks a lot, Cassie." Marco said, sighing.   


***   


What happened after that was not pretty. Ax and Marco tagged along behind us, and now, Ax was banned for life from the Cinnabon, and wasn't allowed to come within three hundred yards of the mall. Ax of course, was devastated.   
"When's he supposed to pick you up?" Rachel asked, once we got back to her house. I looked at the clock on her living room wall.   
"Thirty minutes," I said. Rachel pointed upstairs.   
"Go get ready." She ordered. I rolled my eyes, and walked upstairs. 

I walked back down twenty minutes later, with my new dress and shoes on. Rachel had even let me borrow a pair of her earrings. I was wondering if Jake had arrived yet. I got my answer when I walked into the living room. Jake was sitting on the couch in a brown suit, talking to Rachel.   
"Speaking of your honey pie," Rachel said. Jake blushed instantly, and stood up.   
"Hey Cassie," He said.   
"Hi Jake." I said shyly.   
"I think I hear my mother calling me." Rachel said, making a quick exit. Traitor.   
"Shall we go?" Jake asked, offering his arm. I took it, nodding. He smiled, and we left.   


***   


"Are you sure you're okay?" Jake asked for the hundreth time. I looked up.   
"I said I'm fine, Jake." I said.   
"We've been here for an hour, and you haven't touched your food." Jake commented. I looked over at his plate. The steak dinner he had ordered was gone. Then I looked down at my Chicken Caesar Salad. I had taken maybe two bites.   
"Oh..." I choked out, and took a bite. Jake placed one of his hands on mine.   
"Cassie, what's the matter?" Jake asked, concerned. I pulled my hand away quickly. I couldn't take it anymore.   
"I'm sorry, Jake." I said, and stood up. I ran out of the restaurant, almost in tears. People were staring at me. I didn't care. I just kept running, until I got back to Rachel's house. I looked up at her window, seeing it open. Tobias must be here, I thought. I didn't want to be there either. I turned, and walked back to my own house. I fumbled through my purse, and took out my keys. I opened the door and walked inside. I sat down on the couch, and started crying uncontrollably. After an hour, I was out of tears.   
"I need to relax..." I muttered to nobody, and walked into my parents bathroom, where the jacuzzi was. I filled it with hot water, and changed into my bathing suit. If I had been thinking clearly, the water would have burned me. I slid into the water, and leaned up against the side of the tub, exhaling deeply. I turned on the jets. The warm pillars of water were a blessing to my tense back. I closed my eyes, and relaxed.   
"There you are." A voice said. My eyes snapped open. The first theing I noticed, was that the water was barely warm. I had been in for a while. Involuntarily, I splashed. This act covered the assailant with water.   
"Ugh! Thanks a lot Cassie!" It was Rachel's voice. I sunk lower into the jacuzzi. I was almost wishing it _was_ an assassin.   
"What're you doing here?" I asked softly. She snorted.   
"Jake came by and told me about your spaz-out at Islands. I told him I'd talk to you." she said.   
"Oh...sorry for splashing you," I muttered.   
"Don't worry about it. Say, since I'm already wet, do you mind if I join you?" she asked.   
"Of course not, but you don't have a bathing suit." I pointed out.   
"I think I left one of mine over here a few months ago. I'll go check." She said, and walked out. I just sat there in the jacuzzi, until she came back in a few minutes later, wearing her lime green bikini. "Yep. I did." She stepped into the water, and sat down across from me. "So. Why the freakout with Jake?"   
"I was just stressed..." I lied.   
"Cass, you're not a very good liar." Rachel said. "Spill it." I broke down.   
"I can't deal with it anymore...I can't care about someone like that....and know that tomorrow could be their last day alive." I said. "Do you know what I mean?" I asked Rachel.   
"I feel the same way with Tobias sometimes. But if you don't take advantages of the opportunities you have, and something happens, you'll be left with nothing." She said. I smirked.   
"Easy for you to say. Your boyfriend is a bird." I said. She growled, and kicked me underneath the water.   
"Shut up." She said. I grinned broadly.   
"Rachel and Tobias sitting in a nest," I started to sing. She growled deeply, and splashed me. I splashed her back.   
"That's it." She said, and lunged forward. She grabbed my wrists, and pinned me up against the wall, with my arms above my head. I wrapped my legs around her waist, and squeezed, hoping she would let go. We just stared into each others eyes, neither of us giving up. "Give." She commanded.   
"Make me." I retorted, squeezing harder.   
"I'll make you," she said, and pressed her lips against mine. My legs fell limp instantly. She broke the kiss. "Told you I'd win,: She said, still gripping my wrists. I just stared into her eyes. My mind was cloudy. I wasn't thinking clearly. I wasn't even thinking of Jake. The only picture in my mind that I could focus on, was Rachel. I leaned forward and kissed her again. To my surprise, she kissed back.   
"Rachel..." she whispered.   
"Shh...no talking..." she said, and wrapped her arms around me, kissing me. I kissed her back lovingly, just savoring the feel of her against my body.   


***   


I woke up the next morning in my bed. The blankets were pulled up around me, though I was still in my bathing suit.   
I was alone.   
The last theing I remember, I was sitting in the jacuzzi with Rachel. She must have carried me to bed after I fell asleep in her arms. I stood up, and looked out of my bedroom window, facing the morning sun. Fate, it seems, triggered my alarm to go off. The radio started up, playing a familiar song by the group 'Filter'. The song matched my mood completely.   
"Where do we go from here?" the song said.   
"Where do I go from here..." I agreed, just standing.   


**_To Be Continued..._**   
**__** **__**

*****Note*** There is an uncensored version of this fic, and I will send it to whomever requests it. Drop me a line at Wickedclowns101@hotmail.com**


End file.
